Happily ever after?
by TMNTluckygirl
Summary: Now that Maria has found love it's all rainbows and sunshine from here right? Well...no. Life presents challenges in all relationships and Maria and Kyoya are no exception. This is a sequel to "The Weird Life of the Ouran Host Club" so if you haven't read it I suggest you do. Rated M for...later chapters.


3 months...a lot can happen to a person during that time. You can save someone's life, fall in love, and complete exams. I had done all of he above but I couldn't prepare myself for the biggest challenge yet...meeting Kyoya's parents. I paced around my living room, occasionally looking in the mirror to check and see if I looked okay.

My mother shook her head at me, "You'll be fine darling. I'm sure they will be just like any other parents."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Really? Because last time I checked they owned all the hospitals in freaking Japan! I doubt they're gonna be like 'other' parents."

Mum sighed, "You are a beautiful, now 16 year old girl...they will love you and if they don't it's their loss."

Just as I said that there was a knock on the door, I knew it would be Kyoya. I quickly pecked my mum on the cheek and she whispered "good luck" to me. I opened the door and there he was, my raven haired boyfriend who was giving me a very sexy smile...it made me weak in the knees just looking at him and I composed myself.

"Hey there handsome, fancy seeing you here." I smiled.

Kyoya grinned and kissed my cheek "You ready to go?"

I nodded and he led me down to the limo where a long journey would ensue. As they journey began Kyoya put up the window between the driver and us so we could talk more comfortably.

Kyoya looked at me and grinned, "Are you nervous?"

I quickly averted his gaze and shrugged, "Me? Nervous? Pfft no of course no I'm perfectly fine."

"Is that so? Then why are you shaking?"

I looked down at my hands which were indeed trembling. I sighed, "Alright...yes I'm nervous. I've never done this before. You're my first proper boyfriend and he only other parents I've met are Haruhi's but that's different."

Kyoya chucked, "First 'proper' boyfriend' would say that I am not your first."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright Sherlock, you don't have to worry they were ones from Elementary school where I shared animal crackers with this boy and suddenly we were in love. I don't think you have to worry yourself."

As I seemed to still looked worried he kissed my forehead, "You are smart, funny, beautiful and strong. They will love you."

I placed my palm onto his forehead, "Are you feeling okay?"

Kyoya laughed and pushed my hand away, "Naughty girl."

I smiled and yawned at the same time. Kyoya raised his eyebrow, "Tired?"

I nodded "Yeah, I had to wake up at 6 to do all the chores and get ready for today."

"Well we still have 30 minutes until we arrive at my home, take a nap I can't have you yawning in front of my family."

I nodded but, with a funny thought in mind, I stole a kiss from him and pretended nothing happened. He raised his eyebrow in slight shock, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing, you're imagining things."

Kyoya grabbed my cheeks to make me face him and kissed me aggressively, his soft lips locking onto mine and his tongue danced with mine, creating an almost unnatural rhythm. Heavy breathing filled the back of the car and we kept on bathing each other with kisses. _Thank God this limo has a soundproof window...otherwise the poor driver would be very uncomfortable._

We slowly pulled apart from each other, gazing at each other as Kyoya smiled "You're a good kisser."

I smirked, "Well you're not too bad yourself."

I yawned again and rested my head on Kyoya's shoulder. "Wake me up when we're nearly there."

"I will. Sleep well." Before I even realised it I had fallen fast asleep into the land of dreams.

"Maria, wake up we're almost there."

I opened my eyes to see Kyoya smiling at me. I quickly shot up and tried to straighten myself out. "How do I look? Is my hair okay? Does my breath smell? Do I smell?"

Kyoya pressed his finger to my lips to silence me, "You look amazing."

"I'm so nervous, last time I saw your dad I yelled at him in front of everyone. He probably hates me."

Kyoya sighed, "Well even if he does...disapprove of you I don't care, he will accept you no matter what because I love you."

I blushed and nodded at his kind words and looked out the window to see that we were pulling into Kyoya's driveway. The house was more amazing that I imagined, his house was pure white with a modern yet traditional Japanese look to it. The front garden was so clean and perfect it looked like it had been taken from a fairy tale book with pure green grass and freshly bloomed flowers.

The car stopped in front of the house and the driver opened the door for Kyoya and me. I stopped just before the steps leading to the door and took a deep breath, my heart was pounding, my hands were getting sweaty and I suddenly felt really hot. Kyoya just looked at me with his usual calm exterior, but I knew he was silently telling me that everything would be okay.

_Whoever is up in heaven listening...pray that this goes well. _


End file.
